Fallen Blades
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Ichigo has proven a larger thorn in Aizen's side than first theorized, so he summons a team of more Espada to his aid. They are said to be stronger than even his Cero Espada, but will they be strong enough to stop Ichigo and friend's from foiling his plans? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! :D New story time! This is my fanfic of a sort of 'Negative Espada' team. You'll understand what I mean as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy.

"Hey"- talking

'_Hey'_- thinking

"**Hey"**- Resurrección/Hollow talking

'_**Hey'**__- _Resurrección thinking

Let's begin

Aizen sat in his throne as Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo reported back from their excursion to the world of the living. Aizen was beside himself in his mirth at the potential of the Kurosaki boy, as well as interested in the powers of one Inoue Orihime; something like temporal rejection. Ulquiorra agreed to his musings on her powers, and he stored the information away for later use.

"What are your orders, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone.

Aizen merely smiled his infuriating smirk. "The foreseeable events that are to come looked indeed entertaining. However, much how a small ember can grow into a raging fire that will consume everything in its path, Ichigo has a lot of hidden potential that may make him a hindrance to our plans. As such, I've decided to call in the _Espada Caídos_." He decided, receiving widened eyes from everyone, including the ever-blank faced Ulquiorra.

"A-Aizen-sama, are you sure? You know what they're like?" Yammy stuttered, only receiving a smile and a nod from his master.

At his answer, a Garganta appeared in the darkness of the meeting room, an overbearing feeling of dread and despair flooding the room, weighing down on even Coyote Starrk, the Primero Espada, as Yammy was reminded of the feeling of power he got when he activated his own Resurrección; however few times it has happened.

"You called for us, Aizen-sama?" A single voice asked, as six figures stepped out of the Garganta, the last four staying within, looking on ominously.

The first man who stepped forward was a dark-skinned man, much like Zommari Rureaux, but he surprisingly had orange hair, long like the Inoue girl, but spiky on top like the Kurosaki boy, four spikes more prominent from the mop as they seemed to rise off his head in descending order, the taller from his right and going down to the shortest on his left. He had emerald-green eyes, much like Ulquiorra, but no pupils, and his face was blank, much like the Cuarto himself. He wore what appeared to be a Gotei 13 Captains haori, except the black clothing underneath was white as well, with black trim. His hollow hole could be seen just peeking out of the collar of his undershirt, his number unseen for now. His Hollow fragment was half a lower jaw situated lazily against his collarbone, sharp teeth ever prominent. His hands, sans fingers, were bandaged entirely, and he wore geta on his feet, adding another two inches to his average height of 5' 11". His zanpakuto took the form of a wicked weapon, a long serrated blade that ended in a large crescent hook the rested on his back, its guard a simple rectangle, but the inner detail was black, unshining like a void, a sheath impossible to find for such a weapon.

"Welcome home, Kurai Shoza." Aizen greeted, receiving a small nod from the man.

Next to the now revealed Kurai was a very large man, built much like Yammy, but his skin was several tones lighter, almost pale. He had a mop of white spiky hair on his head, his Hollow number just under his hairline: -2. His venomous purple with green sclera eyes watching as if he wanted to see everything melt, but he kept back his impulse for images sake. He wore a scowl, half covered by part of his hollow fragment, a vertically grated mouthpiece stopping just under his nose. He wore a white muscle shirt with black trim under a high collar jacket left open, again with black trim, but the left sleeve was torn off, showing more of his mask remnant: his entire left arm was encased in the bone-like armor, ending in clawed fingers. Or perhaps it _was _his arm. No one knew, not even Aizen, but he didn't care about the trivial matters. His white hakama ended in traditional sandals like Captains of the Gotei 13 wear. Additionally, he wore medicine satchels on a pair of belts crisscrossing across his waist. His zanpakuto was a small dagger sheathed on the small of his back, the guard shaped like a red cross, much like the first aid in the world of the living.

"Hello, Isha." Aizen said, receiving a grunt from the large man of no surname.

Third was a tower of a man, even taller than Isha, but by no means was he lanky much like the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. He was pale like Isha, but it didn't seem sickly unlike the Negativo Segundo. He had a mop of blonde hair, spiky and unkempt like the man before him. His eyes were oddly slitted, and he had a large grin, showing his sharp teeth, like a sharks. His hollow mask fragment took the shape of a plate floating over his left cheek with a branching horn sweeping back to stop just short of his ear, with red diamond shapes just under where his eye would start. He wore no upper shirt, the clothing hanging loosely around his waist, showing his toned torso, his hollow hole right in the middle of his navel, and his number tattoo on the right of his collarbone: -3. He held his zanpakuto within his ride hand, a shining blade with a vibrant yellow cloth wrapped around the handle, its guard jagged like a lightning bolt. He wore a hakama and sandals exactly like Isha. He seemed to be eying Kurai with barely held disdain.

"Good to see you're excited, Hibana Shoza." Aizen said, smiling as Kurai twitched at the mention of his brother, receiving a smirk as Hibana noticed also.

Next to Hibana, was a comparably short man, of average height to normal Espada. His hair was a shaggy mess of light brown, hanging down to between his shoulder blades. His eyes were also slitted, but it gave the impression of feral, unlike Hibana's, which only intoned a sign of madness or obsession. Across from the left side of his forehead to the right side of his cheek was a set of scars, claw marks that blemished his face. His mask fragment and upper jaw around his collarbone like a necklace, seemingly an invert of Coyote Starrks. He wore the usual Espada attire, a white closed jacket with black trim and white hakama and sandals like his earlier two cohorts. However, his hands nails were clawed, as he seemed to be sharpening them on his zanpakuto he held in his left hand, the blade seemingly made of a large fang, the inner curve serrated, from some giant beast, as he dragged his claws down the length, a dull scraping sound echoing.

"Keeping your nails trim, Jirobo?" Aizen joked, prompting a round of snickers from his Negativo Espada before Jirobo, said man ignoring his jab for an acknowledging grunt.

Next to the feral man stood possibly the oddball of the group. Every inch of his body underneath the clothing was bandaged, his face and muscles unseen under the sea of cloth. The only thing they could see was his hollow hole in his trachea, his mask fragment of supposedly a vertical set of jaws down his torso, and his zanpakuto impaled through his own body, the handle sticking out his right shoulder and the tip poking out his left rib. He didn't seem affected by this masochism. Over his bandaged form he wore a long sleeve hooded jacket, open, the shadowed his head and hands. Otherwise, he wore the same hakama and sandals as those before him.

"Hello, Goryuu." Aizen greeted to the bandaged man.

"Hello, Aizen-sama." Replied the man, his voice echoing as if ten men spoke at once.

Lastly was a decidedly pale man, even lighter a shade than Isha and Hibana. His skin seemed stark white, though hidden under his clothes and high collar. His dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that reached just under his shoulder blades, his black eyes staring forward, black streaks running vertical, much like Ulquiorra's, only thicker, his high collar hiding the rest of his face. His mask fragment formed a head crest across his forehead, a thin diamond shape running top to bottom. He wore clothes similar to Tier Harribels, only the torso continued to hide the rest of his body and his hakama were entirely around his waist, the sleeves to his jacket tied down as he wore odd gauntlets on his forearms. His zanpakuto was a large axe that rested on his back, a cracked rock embedded in the apex between the blades. It was eerily similar to Baraggan Louisenbairn's zanpakuto, but all present disregarded it.

"Hello Jishin." Aizen said to the pale man, receiving a mute nod in return.

The remaining shadows within the Garganta receded into the oblivion of their supposed home, the portal closing, leaving the men with Aizen and his own Espada.

"What would you order of us, Aizen-sama?" Kurai asked, kneeling down, inciting a grumble of 'Kissup' from his brother Hibana.

"Please, no such actions Kurai-kun." Aizen replied with a wave of his hand, causing Kurai to stand. "I want you to go with my Espada to the world of the living to help rid us of a thorn in my side, Ichigo Kurosaki. He has an underlying source of power that could prove annoying to our cause." He finished.

"We will do this with glee, Aizen-sama." Kurai answered for the group, drawing a glare from Hibana, the towering man walking up behind his brother and picking him up by his head.

"Who died and made you leader, _brother_?" He growled out, applying pressure to Kurai's head.

Hibana was stopped from trying to crush his brother's head like a grape by a flood of killer intent washing over him, courtesy of Aizen, who merely smiled as he let loose his disappointment towards the large man. "I would appreciate it if you would let Kurai-kun down, Hibana-san." He said, keeping up his smile as Hibana slowly dropped his brother, his knees shaking ever so slightly as he glowered at his supposed leader.

"Aizen-_sama_, why should my brother be our leader? He is the weakest of us, even if he is stronger than your supposed Cero Espada Yammy! I am stronger than him, and even Jishin is stronger still, not to mention those four brooding old men that didn't think it was a good use of their time are the last strongest of us all! You yourself even say the last of us is the closest to your strength!" Hibana snapped, towering over Aizen as he ranted.

He would have continued were it not for the arm thrusted through where his heart should be, courtesy of Goryuu, the man cackling to himself madly as he leaned against Hibana as if he were wrapping his arm around a friend's shoulder and talking to them. "I think Aizen-sama would appreciate it if you **KEPT YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT, SPARK-CHAN!**" Goryuu chuckled, his voice distorting at the last words as he used a demeaning nickname for Hibana.

Hibana did not seem phased by the injury, even as blood trickled from the edge of his mouth, as he slowly turned his head and glared weakly at Goryuu. "Learn your place, madman. You may be stronger than me but your madness is a crutch that will destroy you. Now remove your arm, I don't want to catch what you're hiding under those bandages." Hibana growled out, grabbing Goryuu's arm and ripping it from his body, his wound almost instantly closing up with a regeneration rivaling Ulquiorra's, as he quickly turned around and threw Goryuu his own arm, sending the man into a nearby wall with the strength of his _Hierro_.

From the crater his body made, his remaining arm reached out to pull him free, then the right arm torn from his body, the limb having been reattached by sheer force of reaitsu, then a pair of black dripping clawed arms, several pitches of mad laughter and giggling echoing from nowhere and everywhere as they came into existence, stretching from under his bandages right where his pectorals are, as he pulled his way out of the wall, seemingly unphased by his sudden backwards hug with pieces of the wall.

As he stood out, the extra arms retracted under his bandages, leaving no evidence of their existence, as he cackled madly towards Hibana. "So temperamental, Hiba-chan. Your temper is as fast as your lightning." He chastised with a wiggle of his finger, as if he were a scolding parent.

"As entertaining as it is to see you bicker among yourselves, I believe Aizen-sama has given you your reason for your presence here." Tier Harribel said.

"Indeed he has, Tia-chan." Goryuu quipped, smirking as a near invisible vein popped up on Harribel's forehead.

"Tier." She growled out.

"Becky."

Harribel was infuriated but composed herself; it wouldn't do to lose her calm façade in front of Aizen-sama.

"I agree with Harribel, you six shall be sharing abodes with your positive counterparts." Aizen ordered, receiving nods as the Negativo Espada walked to stand behind their 'roommates'; Kurai behind Starrk, Isha behind Baraggan, the latter of which was not happy to be sharing his kingdom with a 'commoner', even if he was supposedly stronger than even their Cero Espada, Hibana behind Harribel, Jirobo behind Ulquiorra, Goryuu behind Nnoitra, and Jishin behind Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama, if I may..." Harribel started, receiving a nod to continue. "I ask that I switch Hibana with Kurai-san, for he seems the more lax of the two, and I can imagine living with Hibana will be... taxing." She finished, ignoring the smirking towering man behind her, receiving another nod from Aizen. Kurai, puzzled, listened to Aizen, and switched places with his brother, the latter of which purposely bumped into him like bickering teenagers within school. He took his spot behind Harribel, not noticing the almost invisible blush on the latters face, hidden behind her high collar.

"Aizen-sama, I also wish to make a request." Szayelapporo Granz said, receiving another nod. "I wish to have Isha-san live with me; his research on poisons interests me to no end, and I wish to look into it." He asked.

Nodding, Aizen looked to Isha, who nodded also and moved to stand behind Szayel.

Aizen smiled widely. "Now that that has been taken care of, you are all dismissed." He said, returning to his throne as the Espada, Negativo and regular, filed out of the room.

"Follow me, 'roomie.'" Starrk muttered, leading Hibana to his territory.

"Come with me." Szayelapporo advised, taking Isha with him, eager to combine his research with the poisons of Isha.

"Come." Harribel simply said, leading Kurai away.

Ulquiorra said nothing, simply walked towards his home, Jirobo falling into step.

"Come on, newbie." Nnoitra said, smirking as Goryuu followed.

"Let's go, ya pale freak." Grimmjow joked, leading Jishin.

The world of the living was in for a rude awakening.

End Ch. 1

Yeah, I know, pretty short, but this is pretty much a prologue. Hope you like my concept of Negative Espada and each character design. The reason the last four stayed hidden was for a surprise in the future. Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Why no one like this? D: You no like this? Why you no like this? You people make me feel bad. I didn't even get a review saying someone hated it. Just 7 people read it; then nothing. Well, I'll just keep writing until someone says something!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Hey"- talking

'_Hey'_- thinking

"**Hey"**- Resurrección/Hollow talking

'_**Hey'**__- _Resurrección thinking

Let's begin

Aizen Sosuke sat in his throne within Hueco Mundo as his right hand man Kaname Tosen delegated the necessity of his Espada Caídos for a matter he could surely take care of himself. He simply stated that the group far surpassed his current Espada and he sensed a future in which all but one of them would perish. Tosen was shocked at this but trusted his leader and inquired to how they were so much stronger than the current Espada. Aizen responded with one word:

"Bankai."

**(With Coyote Starrk and Hibana Shoza)**

"Well, this is where you'll be for Aizen-sama's plans." Starrk introduced, showing his new 'roomie' his territory in the world of Hollows.

"I would expect better for the Primero, Starrk-san." Hibana commented, surprising his host with the honorific as he didn't seem like the type to be polite.

"Just because I'm stronger doesn't mean I'm better. Aizen-sama doesn't play favorites." He replied, receiving a nod from the towering man. "So, your group is stronger than ours, correct?" he asked, receiving another nod. "How so?" He asked, only receiving a somewhat insane grin.

"**Huelga, Relámpago Oculto**. (**Strike, Hidden Lightning)**" He replied, disappearing in a kind of lightning strike of his reaitsu.

**(With Isha and Szayelapporo)**

Both scientists felt the wave of reaitsu and killer intent. Isha merely sighed. "It seems Hibana couldn't pass up a chance to show off." He muttered.

Szayelapporo was wide-eyed. "This is his Resurrección?" He asked, shocked, receiving a nod from the man.

"Now do you see why Aizen-sama has brought us here? With our power, his plan will surely come to fruition." Isha commented, walking forward as Szayel stopped walking, frozen at the implications of this revelation.

"And he's the Negativo Tercera?" He asked.

"As I am the Segundo." Isha replied.

"So you're stronger than him?" Szayel asked, receiving a shake of the head.

"No, quite the opposite. Our ranking works like yours, the lower the number, the stronger the person. I am the Negativo Segundo, therefore I am the second weakest, yet second stronger than your Cero Espada." He explained, shocking Szayel.

"Stronger than Yammy's Resurrección?" He asked, slightly disturbed, receiving a nod.

"Yes. We even have a power stronger than our Resurrección." Isha teased, smirking at Szayel's expression growing in slight fear at the person before him.

"S-stronger?" Szayel stuttered, dreading what could be stronger than the Resurrección he was now feeling the power of.

"Yes. It is…"

**(With Harribel and Kurai)**

Kurai was growling to himself as he sensed the flux of power coming from his brother. He shrugged it off and settled for just sighing and rubbing the apex of the bridge of his nose and his brow. "Hibana, you idiot…" He muttered, drawing confused glances from his host and her Fracción, a short girl with heterochromatic eyes and a mask fragment of a horn on her head, Emilou Apacci, a dark-skinned woman who had an air of Amazonian pride and a mask fragment of a three-part head crest, Franceska Mila Rose, and a thin woman with long brown hair and a fragment of odd hair clips on the right side of her head, Cyan Sung-sun. "That was my brother releasing his Resurrección to show off. Idiot…" He explained and sighed again.

"What is the cause of your familial discord?" Harribel asked.

Kurai sighed. "Jealousy. When we were alive, when we were _human_, we were brothers. He was born first. When my mother gave birth to me, jealousy took root within his heart, jealous the new baby was garnering all the attention. Soon his bitter hatred reached out, ostracizing himself like he was forcing mother to ignore him. We died in a fire when I was 8. He almost immediately became a Hollow due to his hatred of me. I became one through the grief that I was alone, my family dead and my brother hating me forever. We went through our afterlives, consuming Hollows, until we became Adjuchas, then Vasto Lordes. It was a tough journey, but then Aizen-sama found us and gave us a home, and new lives. We became Arrancar, we became his weapons, and we didn't care. Despite my annoyance at his actions, I love my brother, but he continues to hate me. His hatred soon became pride, as he became stronger than me in Aizen-sama's ranks. But even if he is stronger, he wishes to show off all the time… as if to show mother that the boy she ignored became so strong without her love." He finished his story, his voice void of emotion. While Arrancar were human-like Hollows, Shinigami-like to be more exact, they could feel emotions. But Kurai felt nothing; no sorrow, no anger, no happiness. He didn't know how to react to the old memories that bubbled to the surface as he told his tale.

Harribel frowned, feeling guilt for asking Kurai to bring up his past. She didn't think their hatred could transcend pass their lives of hollows, let alone when they were human. She walked toward Kurai and put her hand on his shoulder, as if to console him, even though she had no idea how to do so, never feeling sorrow for another hollow or Arrancar. Her Fracción wore deep frowns, Apacci tearing up a little at his story, especially at the end. She immediately launched herself at Kurai, latching on to his back, and cried into his shoulder, spouting off that he's a hurt soul, eliciting sweat drops from everyone, even the stoic Harribel and her victim, Kurai.

Mila Rose stomped over and pried the girl from him, but the small Arrancar was adamant, and kept a grip on his kosode. Snapping back, Mila Rose tore her off, as well as the kosode, showing what lied underneath.

Kurai had the sleeves of his shitagi were torn off, showing his muscular biceps, as well as the odd white lines of henna all over his shoulders and upper arms.

Harribel felt heat rush to her cheeks as she watched his arms flex as he tore his kosode from her Fracción's grip. He put his kosode back on, a deadpan look on his face. "I will thank you not the remove my clothing in public view. Only private." He joked, smirking at the blushes that were created all around. He then picked up his zanpakuto that was dislodged with the incident, and put it on his back, leaving it there as it floated and stayed connected to him somehow. "Please begin the tour before I am molested again." He said dryly, chuckling at Apacci's sputtering reaction and followed Harribel as she complied.

After the silence became deafening, Apacci snapped, speaking to Kurai. "So, can we see your Resurrección, Kurai-sama?" she asked, drawing confused glances from her fellow Fracción and her master Espada.

Said man turned his view to Harribel, silently asking her if she would allow is, as he was a guest and didn't want to impede on her comfort. Receiving a nod, he nodded back and grabbed a hold of his zanpakuto and held it outwards, pointing away from his body, the blade parallel to the ground. "**Corruptos, Pesadilla Oscura. (Corrupt, Dark Nightmare)**" His sword exploded in black reaitsu, engulfing him in its foreboding darkness. The feeling of pure evil and dread washed over Harribel and her Fracción, as well as a large part of Las Noches.

When the reaitsu cleared, and the smoke dissipated, the object of their attention showed himself. They took notice of his completely blank mask, no features at all, not even eye holes or a mouth, only horizontal lines where they should be. The mask seemed to encompass his entire head, except for a small hole in the back that let out his hair, now black, that seemed to sway and writhe like the appendages of some great beast of the sea. His body was… rather plain. From the neck down, he seemed to be wearing the same odd garb as Szayel, eccentric lines excluded, with his slightly enlarged hollow hole right in his sternum, like Ulquiorra's. His arms were the interesting part, though. From the elbow down, they were black, his fingers clawed. They also seemed to drip on the underside of his forearms, much like Szayel's Resurrección looks, but doesn't.

"I expected more." Apacci commented tactfully, receiving deadpan looks from her fellow Fracción.

"Wait." Harribel whispered loud enough to hear them.

They remained quiet and watched again.

Kurai's 'torso-robe' opened up, lifting from under his arms, showing they were connected at his shoulder blades, and were wings with an interior as empty and black as his arms, showing his body underneath.

His body from the waist down was as dark as his arms, even though the sort of 'ribbons' of the back of his intial outfit wrapped around his waist to make a sort of skirt, like something related to a mummy, his toes clawed as well. His stomach seemed to be hollowed out and filled with some odd reservoir of an inky substance, swirling images floating within it. Around the lip of the opening were rounded plates, like teeth of the general Hollow Mask. On his pectorals, his ribcage seemed to have sprouted out, surrounding the hole in his chest. His spine was decorated with ridges of what seemed like shark teeth, leading to a thin tail that swayed lazily, reminding Harribel of Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa. Finally, the slits in his mask opened, forming perfect circles for eyes, though empty, and a jagged mouth, like a jack-o'-lantern grin. Curiously, the empty darkness within his eyes bled, as well as from his mouth, making it seem as if he were crying and drooling black blood. More shadows crawled up out of his eyes, to the space where his forehead would be, and seemed to lift off the flat surface of his mask, forming the horns of a devil.

With their once-over of him done, Apacci seemed to have stars in her eyes, finding his Resurrección to be exceedingly interesting. Mila Rose seemed to have a bit of drool on her face, taking note of his muscular form, what they could see among his change, anyway. Sung-sun seemed to be the only of the three that took note of the sheer power he was sending out; she could feel it to her very core. She was at first skeptical that this group was supposedly stronger than Yammy's Resurrección, a feat she experienced only once, and wished to never experience again, she quickly believed it was entirely possible now. And this Kurai character was supposed to be the weakest? He could wipe the floor with all of them, including Harribel, in minutes.

She then distinctly noticed, just barely, a whispering in the back of her mind, as did all her fellow Fracción, and Harribel herself. They then turned their attention to the inky blackness that formed part of Kurai's body, and felt the whispering intensify. When they concentrated on the whispers, they realized it was voices muttering their deepest nightmares, shocking them to the core.

"**Do you see the capabilities of my Resurrección now?" **Kurai asked, his voiced deep and echoing even though his mouth did not move, his unseeing eyes centered on them. Receiving nods from all around, he closed his eyes within his mind and resealed his form, reappearing before them in his Arrancar form.

"And your brother is stronger than you?" Apacci asked.

"As is Isha, Jirobo, Goryuu, and Jishin. And the Four." He replied, drawing confused glances from the women. "The last four Arrancar you haven't seen." He added, receiving nods of understanding. He could sense certain feelings from all around him, even from the ever stoic Sung-sun, surely for his power yet non-arrogance. "Harribel-chan, if you may, can you escort me to my living quarters for my stay here?" he asked, secretly smirking at her shocked blushing face at how he referred to her.

She simply nodded and walked inside, leading him on. "We don't have any extra rooms so… you'll be sharing with me." She said.

He smirked, seeing a great opportunity to tease her. "Oh, just you and I? Surely that would send the wrong messages to your Fraccion. They may think something is happening between us, and that message may spread across Hueco Mundo." He commented, seeing her stiffen and he could just _feel _the heat emanating from her face at what he was insinuating. Deep within her mind, in a part of her that still held on to her human desires, screamed at her to just take him. But her reputation among the Espada trumped it, and she didn't act. She stiffened when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach, resting on her bare hips from her outfit, and held back a shivering moan when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She could _feel_ his smirk at her reaction as he disappeared in sonido to his room within her home.

She would go sleep frustrated that night, while Kurai would go to bed with a shit-eating grin on his face.

**(With Ulquiorra and Jirobo)**

Jirobo was following Ulquiorra down a maze of halls in silence.

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Fucking Silence._

Jirobo was about to snap. He just decided 'Fuck it!' and appeared in front of Ulquiorra with sonido, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him like a madman. "Fucking say something, you unfeeling prick!" He yelled, his last nerve having been broken.

"…Something." Ulqiuorra answered, receiving a huge vein popping up on Jirobo's head and his shaking to stop.

"You fucking bastard." Jirobo whispered while glaring at Ulquiorra. "I want a new roommate." He commented. "I think I was better off with Baraggan or maybe Yammy. He seems fun." He added, dropping Ulquiorra and disappearing for good with another burst of Sonido.

"…What just happened?" Ulquiorra asked himself, being alone in a hallway as he seemed to have driven off a powerful ally by doing absolutely nothing. He merely blinked and continued his trek to his home, now alone.

**(With Goryuu and Nnoitra)**

Goryuu was following Nnoitra to his territory, striking up a conversation about Nnoitra's 'weird spoon outfit.' Goryuu's intelligence and maturity… vary. He is absolutely insane and has split personality disorder, as well as an innate need to piss people off. And while sometimes he has the mind of a child, all his 'selves' have the same level of blood lust. Thus, he commented on how he might try to spoon out his insides with his weird spoon outfit.

Nnoitra was both irritated and terrified of this man, for he felt he could back up his claims, but he was just so damn infuriating. He reminded him of his old 'rival,' Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, the former Tercera Espada. "So!" He yelled, deciding to change the subject. "You're the Negativo Quinto?" He asked, receiving a nod. "What's with the bandages?" He asked again, but stiffened when he felt the temperature within the hall drop a few degrees. He slowly turned around, finding Goryuu's bandaged face an inch from his.

"You want to see what's under these bandages?" He asked, his underlying tone purely insane. Nnoitra nodded shakily, absolutely terrified of what this man could do at such close proximity. In response, Goryuu slowly reached for the bandages around his face. When they finally unraveled, Nnoitra saw what lay underneath.

**(With Jishin and Grimmjow)**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" They heard a scream in the distance.

"Looks like Goryuu showed Nnoitra his face." Jishin commented, receiving a raised eyebrow from his host.

"Is his face _that _terrifying?" He asked, receiving a raised brow in return.

"He scares _me_, and I'm stronger than him." He answered, seeing Grimmjow's face drained of color at the implication. "The only ones not afraid of him are Aizen-sama and the Four." He added.

"The Four?" Grimmjow repeated questioningly.

"The last four Espada you didn't see." Jishin answered, receiving a nod of acknowledgement. "So, may I see your Fraccion?" He asked, receiving a raised brow from Grimmjow. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "I can sense their reaitsu from here." He answered his unasked question.

Grimmjow nodded and looked forward, as if giving a silent order for them to show themselves. His Fracción appeared before him in their rag-tag group.

The apparent 'leader' stood the second tallest of the group, a tall man with a long face and braided black hair, his mask on top of his head, dropping over his left eye and a spike pointing to the right. His name was Shawlong Koufang.

The tallest, Edrad Liones, stood with his red hair half-shaved and blackened and his mask fragment of 'glasses' resting on his nose. Next was Nakeem Grindina, a large man with his hair in a bowl style, his fragment covering the right half of his face. Yylfordt Granz, older brother of Szayelaporro, stood with long blonde hair, red eyes, and his fragment of a sort of broken helmet upon his head. Finally was Di Roy Rinker, a comparably short man with a large bulky helmet, shaped like a hammerhead shark, for his mask fragment, obscuring most of his head, including his right eye. He held a grin of sharp teeth, like a shark. He held his zanpakuto in his right head.

Jishin nodded to them all in greeting, receiving nods in return.

"First order of business: Let's see how strong you really are. Men, fight our guest as hard as you can." Grimmjow ordered, a maniacal grin on his face.

Jishin merely sweatdropped in response. _'This should be interesting... I'm living with complete maniacs. Eh, not so different from dealing with Goryuu on Mondays. Man he hates Mondays.' _He commented in his head as he drew his axe-like zanpakuto. "Very well then. Come at me with the intent to completely destroy me, or you won't stand a chance." He intoned emotionlessly, in his 'fight' mode, slightly unnerving the Fracción as they were being ordered to fight a superior warrior, but they'd rather fight and lose to this man than disobey Grimmjow. The man was a psycho.

Seeing no one step forward, Shawlong acted first, drawing his zanpakuto and stepping forward, using sonido, for a straight jab to the mans head, only to be blocked by a rather simple flick of the wrist from his opponent, making him sweep right pass Jishin, stumbling slightly. Edrad struck fast, lunging with a fist aiming for Jishin's face, only to be blocked by a _single finger _of the man. With another flick of the wrist, he swiped his fist aside and shoved the butt of the shaft to his weapon into his opponents stomach, knocking the wind out of Edrad. Nakeem took this moment to appear behind Jishin, a cero at the ready within his hand, only for it to be snuffed out by Jishin grabbing his open palm, Cero and all, with his hand, killing it like a simple fire. "Slightly impressive; using your allies' distraction to strike from behind. Bravo. However..." He commented, slowly bending the wrist of his opponent back within his grasp, almost snapping it. "Should your plan not work, you should think through an escape." He finished, flicking his arm back, throwing him over his shoulder, and into the approaching Yylfordt, already within his Resurrección, his armored upper torso reminiscent of a bull, knocking them both back. He blocked a diagonally swipe of a blade from the remaining Di Roy with his gauntleted arm, not even batting an eye in acknowledgment, infuriating the quick-tempered Fracción. "Temper temper. Letting your rage get the better of you will only lead to your own downfall." He commented, knocking the offending weapon back, taking a slice with his own weapon, creating a shallow gash across Di Roy's chest, knocking the Arrancar back.

He soon found himself surrounded by three Arrancar, all in their Resurrección; Shawlong, Edrad, and the recovered Yylfordt. His shoulders slacked with a silent sigh as he flipped his zanpakuto in his grasp, the blades pointing down. "Guess I should show you the difference between you and I. **Tierra Temblar Cero. (Earth Shaking Zero)**" He said, stabbing his weapon into the ground, cracks forming within the white earth/sand underneath all his opponents, including his non-weaponized foes, shining brown rays of light. With a thought, the ground underneath them individually exploded with large Cero's, vaulting them into the sky.

As he watched this Grimmjow slowly realized the gap between his power and his guests, as he surely would have a tough time facing five opponents at once; even if they are his underlings, and of course weaker, five opponents against one is surely a daunting task. But his guest brushed them off and shot them into the sky in the span of just over a minute.

Slowly, his insane grin returned; Hueco Mundo just got a lot more exciting.

End Ch. 2

You will like it! I try hard for you people! At least review, saying _why _you hate it, don't just leave me hanging! Tell me what you think; does it suck, is it cool, seen it before? Review, dammit!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry to say, if you even care, but this story will be on hiatus until I can agree with myself on final designs for each character and their Resurreccion. I know this story doesn't have a lot of fans, but just in case their is _anyone _that cares, this story will be silent for quite a while.


End file.
